What lies within
by MeliLouiseNorth
Summary: A BATIM version of Beauty and The Beast. Stubborn proud and takes no nonsense Cirel saves her sister from the ink demon by trading places with her. Will she break the curse on all that reside with the ink demon? Or are they all doomed to live the rest of their lives in these bodies? I don't own BATIM only my OC's rated M for implied rape please read and review, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

The sun was slowly raising waking the residents in a small village that was at the bottom of a mountain. The village was a hot spot for traders of all crafts, mainly food and wood work but the village enjoyed the visits from the traders, it lasted two days and would happen every four months, it was the most interesting thing that would go on in the town.

The late autumn air was cool and crisp against the young female arms and part of her legs, she had slightly tanned skin with dark blood red hair that went down to her waist even in her high ponytail that she kept it in. Her eyes were sharp and an unusual blend of blue and green and depending on the light depends on what shade of green or blue that they were.

People where already milling about getting ready for the traders visit that was to happen in a few days' time, the young woman huffed why did she have to go into town again? Oh yes because they were in need of milk, bread, eggs and meat, whatever was on offer her little sister said she didn't mind what it was. The woman wondered briefly why her sister forced her to go into the town and then she remembered her words.

"I need to go by four and I still have the finishing touches to put onto the dresses, besides you need to be more sociable." That's what her darling sister Anastasia said. The young woman rolled her eyes but began to go through the town picking out the items that they needed. She thought of her sister the whole time, she was a dress designer and maker, she always made her own dresses and was very talented. She was offered a chance to put two of her dresses in front of judges against loads of other people this was going to be Anastasia's big break and she couldn't go with her because they wanted to use their own models. She knew that Anastasia would blow everyone away, once finished with the shopping she started to make the short walk back to their small cottage at the edge of town.

"Cirel!" She heard a voice call and groaned anyone but him, she ignored the call and picked up the pace her black flats making small tapping noises against the cobblestone street.

"Cirel!" Shit he was closer, Cirel was nearly at a run when a tall man overtook her and stood in her path. "I was calling you Cirel, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh I heard you perfectly clearly, I just didn't want to talk to you Drew, now excuse me but Anastasia and I have some important matters to attend to." Cirel answered coldly as she looked up into his dark green eyes that where nearly covered by his wavy black hair. Cirel was hoping that at some point that he would get the point and leave her and her sister alone. She tried stepping around the man, but he was persistent and continued to block her path.

"Cirel, call me Joey please." Joes said as he placed on of his hands on his chest as if he was hurt that Cirel didn't call him by his first name. "It's not good that you two coop yourselves up in that tiny stuffy house all the time, you're wasting your lives you need to get married soon."

"Anastasia and I will never become a wife to someone like you. Good day Mr Drew." Cirel snapped and stormed off as quickly as she could Leaving Joey to stand and plot on how he was going to get Cirel or Anastasia to marry him, both where very beautiful and would make gorgeous children preferably with him.

When Cirel reached the house, she pulled the door open and slammed it when walking inside.

"Cirel?" A female voice asked a second later some soft footsteps was heard walking towards Cirel's location. "What's the matter?" The owner of the voice showing herself another female a few years younger than Cirel and a little shorter, she had long slightly wavy light blonde hair and bright pink eyes.

"That Joey Drew again" Cirel muttered angrily as she began putting the groceries away. Once finished she sighed softly. "Why can't he understand that neither of us are interested in him or anyone in this town for that matter?"

Anastasia came up behind her sister and hugged her tightly. "Maybe he's just a thick" she said, hoping that would get her sister to laugh which she did. "Come on you got to see my dresses" Anastasia dragged her sister up stairs to the spare room and opened the door.

Cirel was taken aback by her sister's dresses she always made amazing dresses, she made two a short one that went bellow the knee and a long one that just grazed the floor. The short one was silver and flowy with a high neckline and sleeves made out of a delicate glittery see through fabric it had a wide light pink satin band that was tied in a bow at the back of the dress the second was a deep teal colour that was a form fitting dress but still had a bit of flare towards the bottom of the dress, this one had no sleeves and was an off the shoulder sweetheart neckline. They both glittered slightly when the light hit them.

"The start of my mermaid collection and you inspired the green one, and myself the silver." Anastasia explained as she smiled up at her sister, waiting for her response, hoping that she would like the dresses she had put so much time into.

"They're amazing Anastasia. You're going to blow everyone else out of the water." Cirel said to her little sister with a smile, she honestly believed in her sisters talent and making dresses was Anastasia's calling no matter what anyone said.

So with that they went and packed enough food for a week, she shouldn't be that long but Cirel wanted to make sure that Anastasia defiantly had enough food on her. After packing the food and drink into a small wagon the girls put the dresses into bags ready for the day journey to the big town that the competition was being held. Anastasia prepared her horse Rose and packed plenty of clothes to keep herself warm, she then dressed in appropriate riding gear hat and a cloak for extra warmth she saddled the horse and climbed on.

"I'll be back soon." Anastasia said with a smile at her sister, the excitement in her eyes at the prospect of getting noticed was evident in her eyes, this was something she had always dreamed about and now it was happening.

"Don't get lost, and don't talk to strangers." Cirel told her sister in a stern voice, her sister laughed as she urged Rose into a steady trot.

"I won't see you soon!" She called happily giving one last look and wave at her sister before turning back to the road.

"See you soon" Cirel muttered as she watched her little sister ride into the distance until she couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter, I will be trying to get them longer but I feel that this is a good setting the stage for what is to come.**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

"Well I think I need to go this way" she said to herself as she looked back at her map, nodding her head she had made up her mind. "Yep we're going that way, come on Rose, we're on the right track….I think." She muttered the last part to herself as she looked around at the trees of the forest she had just entered. A cold gust of wind blew up the path and forced Anastasia to wrap her clock tightly around herself to ward off the chill of the brisk wind.

The next few hours Anastasia tried to stay awake and focused on where she was going, she needed this, she wanted this. She wanted to be noticed for her designs and all of the hard work put into the outfits.

A roll of thunder suddenly boomed in the still night causing Anastasia to look up slightly startled by the loud noise that broke the still silence of the night. Before she had time to react a sudden and heavy downpour hit her face and because the rain was coming down so hard it soaked the map completely, cursing slightly she shoved the map into an inside pocket of her cloak and urged Rose forward, but the horse refused to move.

"Come on Rose, we can't stay out here." She said gently but before she could even attempt to sooth the horse anymore lighting and thunder filled the night air causing her horse to be spooked and rear up in fright. The young girl was caught off guard and thrown off the horse hitting the ground with a loud hard thump on her back Anastasia gasped for breath, finally pushing herself up she looked to see if there was something that had spooked her horse.

She soon found what had helped spooked her horse. A large abandoned looking mansion, with no place to go and hoping she could at least find some food, and a warm bed to warm up in she took her chances and ran to the door. A creepy abandoned mansion was way better than staying out in the rain. After catching her breath, she slowly pushed open the door and walked in before shutting the door behind her softly she coughed at the amount of dust that flew into her mouth.

"H-Hello?" She called out unsure of herself as she stood shivering in the dark entrance way. The halls within the mansion were quiet, it clearly hadn't seen any visitors for many years now. Once the many rooms were filled with light and life, music filled the corridors and the workers whom worked for the master were always moving about, busying themselves with whatever task they were duty bound to perform. It was such a lovely time... but that was long ago now. The once warm mansion was now always cold, the music had fallen silent and the vibrancy had been replaced with a drab and inky darkness.

"I-I h-hate t-to i-intrude b-but I'm lost and it's raining, and I just need a warm bed and hot food." She called out hoping someone would answer. Anastasia huffed slightly she didn't want to be alone, so she continued to look around the dusty damp looking place shivering more as she searched for someone, anyone that might be able to help her.

* * *

A figure wearing a suit with a mask of a creepy pie cut eyes character hiding his features was walking briskly down the hall to the master's room with a bowl of hot soup on a tarnished silver tray. Sammy Lawrence, the Butler of the mansion he still tended to the young master, despite his changed appearance and now foul mood and right now.

Once he reached his destination he gave a soft knock on the door before entering, after a moment of silence he pushed it open and to be expected he saw the young master, well if a person could even call the being sitting in the chair a master. Long skinny arms unnaturally long legs and instead of a human head all that could be recognised was that large round head and horns that ever so slightly curved as if they supposed to look like they were meeting in the middle. In the dim light a thin tail with a small spade shape lazily moved from side to sid. The being that Sammy called a master was slumped in his armchair, staring at the wall. His breath was long and rattled and every now and then the young master twitched. Sammy gracefully strode toward his master, to the table beside him.

"Your dinner as requested, my Lord" he placed the tray upon the table as softly as he could not wanting to disrupt his master. "Homemade Bacon Soup as requested" Sammy looked at his master, trying to gain any semblance of reaction from what little of his face he could see, but to no avail. After a short pause he said, "I shall leave you to it then , my lord. If you need me, you know which bell to ring" again nothing, so he turned on his heel and began to walk toward the door.

"Sammy..."

Sammy froze mid step as his hand was reaching towards the door.

"Yes my lord?" He asked as calmly as he could trying not to reveal the fact that a knot of nervousness forming in his stomach. After a moment Sammy walked back over to his master as carefully as he possibly could, Sammy did not like it when his master used that tone of voice.

"My soup... it has a fly in it ya dolt" finally came the raspy reply from his master.

"A-A fly?" he asked Sammy asked a little alarmed there was no fly in there when he was carrying the tray.

"Yeah a fly, look" as he said this the young Lord pointed to the soup with a long black thin finger that ended in sharp claws. The master didn't turn his head to look at his butler or at the soup just continued to stare at the wall.

"I... I apologise my lord but I don't see anything" Sammy said as he inspected the soup very carefully, he still couldn't see it.

His master slowly turned his head to face Sammy, where his eyes should have been and other normal features like hair, ears and skin was instead a thick black substance covering the upper part of the face and a large mouth permanently set into a large grin.

"You doutin' me Sammy?" He asked slowly being careful to hide his emotions, he didn't want to give anything away until the right moment.

"N-No!" Sammy exclaimed in alarm as he shot up hoping that he could please his master and not get punished "I would never do that my lord."

"Well good, plus it was alive and moving." The young master said finally giving away what was about to be said to the poor butler.

Sammy let out a quiet sigh of relief as he finally realised what was happening.

"Well... um... what was it doing my lord?" He asked as he continued to calm himself down.

"The back-stroke" His lord said as the smile seemed to grow wider and he let out a chucked that sounded like two cinderblocks being ground together.

"Very good my lord" replied Sammy giving a small laugh of his own.

"Glad ya liked it, now get outta here!" The young master snapped as he waved his hand at Sammy a signal to leave.

"Of course my Lord, enjoy your meal." Just as Sammy was about to leave the room he heard something he hadn't heard in a long time, and his master heard it to.

"Sammy... did I just hear..." The young master said as he tail stiffened at the noise.

"The door my Lord..." Sammy replied a little shocked that someone would enter this place. "What shall I do My Lord?" He finally asked as he faced the deformed figure.

The creature took the bowl of soup and downed it in one go, even though it was still piping hot. He placed the bowl down and stood up, bringing himself to his full height he was a head taller than Sammy.

"Get rid of em' Sammy", I don't want 'em here!" He ordered as his tail lashed angrily behind him.

"As you command my Lord" Sammy bowed low before turning quickly and walking into one of the workers corridors to get to the main hall quickly so he could assess the situation clearly before getting rid of the intruder.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter, I will be trying to get them longer but I feel that this is a good setting the stage for what is to come.**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to answer you question** **JOHNHAMMOND1993 I have no plans for them to turn up, so they could but those two are not set in stone**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

Sammy walked briskly down the workers corridor but before he could reach the door that led to the main hall thin arms wrapped around his waist and a body was pressed to his back and a small chin was placed on his shoulder.

"Sammy" a soft female voice whispered in his ear as she squeezed him a little tighter. "I missed you my dear." She said as she placed a small kiss to the base of his neck being careful to avoid the mask.

"H-Hello My dear, a pleasure to see you again" he said with a small stutter as he grew anxious on what his master would do if he took to long to get rid of the intruder. Sammy gently patted her hands as an indicator to release him "I do apologise but I'm a little bit busy right now."

Alice cuddled Sammy more. "But we never seem to get any time together lately, is it because I lost my beauty?" She asked sounding sad as she looked down, when the curse was place on the castle she hadn't gone through much of a change instead it looked like the left side of her face had been mauled by a dog with part of her mouth spilt open to reveal her teeth and where her left eye should have been it was black and she couldn't see out of it. She looked back up at Sammy she could still just imagine his fluffy light blonde hair and deep green eyes.

* * *

Anastasia walked up the stairs and began poking her head into all of the rooms they all were covered in dust and looked like things haven't moved for twenty years. She walked to the end of one corridor and found two large double doors she stared at it for a moment before opening it. Before she could even step into one room she gasped as she saw the shape of large horns and a body slumped over she stepped back slightly with her hand covering her mouth shaking in fear. After a moment she picked up the closest object to her and threw it as hard as she could at the demon and let out a scream.

The creature jumped up as he heard the scream seeing the metal object begin thrown his way he quickly caught it, the creature discovered that it was a candelabra he then dropped and stood up looking towards the doorway there he saw a girl and in response to her throwing charged at her and scooped her up with his clawed hand making rips in her clothes. He held the squirming girl up to the light and growled softly.

"You dare try to assault me!?" he snarled at her as he shook her causing the girl to cry more "you think you can kill me eh?" He growled again as he brought her close to his face his tail whipping wildly behind him.

"I-I got lost!" She cried out as she struggled more but his grip was too strong. "I-I ju-just w-wanted some shelter a-and f-food!" She cried out as she stared into his face panic and fear written on her face as tears slipped down her cheeks. Her sister was always better with this stuff, she wished that she was here.

Sammy and Alice both appeared to see what was going on both of them saw that this girl wa struggling against their master.

"My Lord, I'm so sorry she got this far, please don't hurt her, it was my fault." Sammy pleaded as he bowed and lowered his head.

"Can it Sammy, this girl needs discipline" he snarled at her. "A place to stay you ask…..why I've got the perfect place for you, it's no b comfy bed but the stone floor should teach you a lesson and you're not getting food." His voice lowered to a hiss before marching off with the sobbing girl still in his grasp.

Alice and Sammy quickly and quietly as she possibly could dashed to the kitchen despite her masters orders that girl wasn't going to go hungry or die of the cold, not on her watch she dashed to the kitchen to quickly make her some bacon soup.

Bendy took the girl down a long set of stairs, is hold still as strong as vice on her body. they arrived at the bottom floor of the mansion and he went to the nearest cell, opened it and dropped her in, locking the cell behind her before turning away to leave her there.

Anastasia jumped up as he locked the cell door she charged and grabbed his skinny arm, She only had one shot she needed to make this count.

"Wait!" She cried in desperation "please...please let me out my sister is going to worry...she'll come looking, she's the only family I have." She pleaded softly tears filling her eyes as she thought of her older sister. Anastasia began to sob as her small delicate fingers gripped tighter on his skinny arm. "She won't stop. She won't ever stop" She sobbed freely as she leaned against the bars or her cage.

"Then let her come" he said not looking back at her he pulled his arm from her grip. "Perhaps she can convince me to let you go" and with that he left the sobbing girl to her thoughts in the dungeon.

"No...no please!" She shouted at his retreating back scared of what her sister would do, scared for her sister. She finally sank to the floor and cried into her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile Sammy and Alice worked as fast as they could, Alice was really upset at her master for what he had done to the child.

"I will not stand to watch that poor child starve and freeze to death in that damp dungeon he insists on keeping." She said as she put the ingredients for bacon soup into the pot while they stewed she went to a cupboard at the end of the kitchen and pulled out a soft yellow hand knitted blanket.

"A-agreed" said Sammy, preparing the broth for the soup "No child deserves that" he then noticed the blanket and he stared at it for a moment. "I-Is that?" He asked softly not wanting to upset Alice.

Alice smiled sadly "yes...yes, it is, it needs to see some use" she said.

Once the soup was finished she ladled some into a bowl and placed it on a tray. "Can you take this to her? I need to go speak with our Lord."

Sammy pulled off his mask to reveal that his face was nothing more than an ink with some facial features he placed a small kiss on her cheek before putting the mask back in place.

"Of course, my love." He murmured placing the blanket on his shoulder and taking the tray, he then began his long walk down to the dungeon.

Alice sighed and walked in the opposite direction to Sammy to go to her master's room. Once reaching the room she needed she knocked softly. "My Lord" she called waiting to be let in.

"Come in" said her master, "Alice" he said a little surprised "what brings ya to me so soon?" In all honesty he was expecting Sammy, not that he was displeased. Behind him his tail twitched in slight annoyance but not to Alice.

Alice took a deep breath before entering the room looking very upset although she tried her best to hide it she wasn't as good as Sammy. "How long do you plan on keeping the girl sir?" She asked quietly as she grasped her hands together tightly.

"Oh I dunno... At least till she learns her lesson or this sister of hers retrieves her, whichever comes first" he said smiling to himself internally, he wanted to see this sister that the girl kept mentioning, especially the part about what she'd do.

"And what are you going to do when the sister gets here my Lord?" She asked slowly still trying to mask how upset she was with him.

"It depends, if she wants to play ball they both go, if not well... I'll have to set an example." He said as he placed his large head into his large gloved hand.

"An example My Lord?" She asked softly before pursing her lips "but what about the spell?" She asked again she didn't want to be stuck like this forever she wanted to see Sammy's eyes sparkle again.

Her master huffed at that, he was expecting this question to pop up sooner or later. "Yeah yeah I know about the spell..." he said, waving his hand dismissively "but what the hell do ya expect me to do about it?" He asked her as he crossed one leg over the other.

"Maybe getting our bodies back to their original bodies by doing what the enchantress said. The enchantress said something about falling in love and earning their love in return." Alice said starting to get visibly upset as a tear rolled down her cheek. "And the first person that comes in here with no malicious intent you throw her into that...that dungeon!" Alice finally shouted before Bendy could reply she turned on her heel and marched out of the room slamming the door behind her tears now freely streaming down her cheeks.

"Alice wait!" He called as he stood up reaching out for her but it was too late, she was gone. He kicked the chair he was previously sitting on so hard that it shattered when it hit the wall, he was trying dammit! It's not his fault everyone saw him as a monster...

Sammy had left the girl as she requested once she had finished her soup. Walking up the stairs he didn't expect for Alice to charge right into him, he stumbled slightly but caught her and held her close.

"Alice...my love what's wrong?" He asked gently, rubbing her back hoping to sooth her.

Alice had gasped slightly at the sudden stop and voice of Sammy she cried harder and flung her arms around him burying her face into his shoulder and hands gripping his jacket.

"He doesn't care, he doesn't care about breaking the spell." She sobbed "I want to feel your body against mine again see those green eyes, run my fingers through your fluffy hair" she confessed through her tears "but I'll never be able to if he doesn't break this spell."

"Shush come my love…I know." He took her down the hall and into one of the bedrooms that they kept clean for occasions like this. For the rest of the night they held each other close as they could be being gentle with each other and showing their love for the other.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter, wow this is my longest chapter yet!**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well, it originally was called Beauty and the Ink.**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to answer you question** **JOHNHAMMOND1993 No the ink demon isn't Henry he is his own person, Henry will still show up just don't know when. And Alice is also her own person, not sure if Susie will turn up.**

 **And to TheAmazingAuthoress Yes he is a jerk. I love that even through all their hardships they are still sweet with each other.**

 **I also have to thank my best friend as he is role playing this with me, and then I make it flow into a story.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

The morning was quite bright considering the rain that had occurred merely hours before, and whilst the ground was still damp, the air had a fresh smell about it. Ceirl had woken up a few hours earlier making sure to clean the house and organize Anastasia's work space, she loved her sister dearly, but she was terrible at organisation. She had put her hair into a high braid to keep it out of her face and to make sure it didn't get into anything like when she was washing the clothes. Once she was finished she went to make herself lunch as she got out the bread there was a knock at the door which made Cirel pause.

She glared at the door, who would be knocking on her door? Nobody came to visit them and it wouldn't be Anastasia as she was still be at the fashion show and she would just walk in. After a few moments and another knock Cirel went to open the door, whoever it was wasn't going away anytime soon and it might be important.

"Mr Drew" she said dryly leaning on the doorway to indicate that he was not welcome in her home. "I believe you're a bit lost, the village is over there." She pointed down the path.

Joey Drew smiled at her, all the girls swooned into his arms when he gave that smile his light blue eyes sparkling at her his chocolate brown hair was as straight and flat against his head, he wanted to look pleasing to her as he had an infatuation towards the young female, her fiery attitude something he had never come across until he met her. Cirel, she indeed was a mighty beast one he intended to slay one way or another.

"Oh my dear" Joey said in his most charming voice, "I do not need the village today, no, no, it is you I've been searching" ignoring the cold words and playing up the charm waiting her to just throw herself onto him, begging to be his.

"And why is it me that you are searching for?" Cirel asked with a frown but she decided what harm could be done to play along to see what more stupid things he could say.

"Why to pose a question to you my sweet" he said, to his ears it was as if honey was dripping from his every word. But to Cirel it was disgusting and made her want to puke.

"I'm not your anything" she said her eyes still remaining cold and indifferent to him she never liked him, found no interest in his loving eyes and warm embrace that she heard the other girls say about him. "Now what is your question so you can get off my porch and then I can get on with my day."

"You wound me Miss Cirel" he said as he placed a hand over his heart before continuing "your words are colder than the first day of the year." He straightened and offered his hand to her. "Well my question was if you would like to accompany me to the market this morning. Perhaps we could find a few things that could bring us together as... At friends... Or possibly more?" He said with a slight layer of seduction, perhaps the way to this woman's heart was money. Well he has plenty of that, he had more money than this entire village combined

"I do not care for your money nor do I care for the little trinkets that the market has." Cirel deadpanned while giving him the coldest stare, she hoped that something would get through his thick skull. "Now is that everything?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Joey was simply taken back at this, a woman who didn't want material things!? How the hell could someone be this bloody difficult when it came to his advances, his rather charming advances that is. He curled his hand into a fist and lowered it to his side.

"please miss Cirel... I insist... You must not have had a nice day out for a while surely" he said as nicely as possible, trying to keep his anger down, he wanted to woo this woman but she was now starting to becoming frustrating.

Cirel smirked as she finally got a reaction other than blatant ignorance.

"I'll have a nice day when my sister returns with the biggest smile on her face when she's won the fashion show. Now excuse me but I have some important business to attend to." She said as she began to shut the door on him.

"Cirel wait" he said hastily, he wanted to get through to her make her see that she wanted, no needed him. He placed his hand on the door to stop it from closing, "please. You need a gentleman in your life, more than a sister, family can only get you so far, trust me"

Cirel stopped at that her eyes hardened she had the door nearly closed so he couldn't see her face and understand that was the wrong thing to say. "What are you saying about my sister?" She asked her voice strangely low.

"I said that family can only get you so far" he said, it was the truth, "a good husband could do wonders if you want to be successful in life. Nobody has ever got successful from just having a supportive sister, no matter how skilled she is, both of you need husands."

Cirel threw open the door her eyes blazing with anger before he could say anything she punched him hard in the face making him stumble a few steps back from the force of the punch .

"You think that I would want to marry you and abandon my sister and her dream?!" She shouted at him her body was shaking in anger. "She has worked so hard for this moment I will not ever leave her side for a man like you! We do not need a man to hold our hands through life. Now go back to your whores I'm sure they're all waiting to jump your small dick." She then slammed the door on him.

But she didn't stop there she was so mad that she stormed through the small house and left out the back door. She then sat down on the grass with an angry huff.

"What does he know about our needs?" She muttered angrily as she gazed at the far away mountains, she sometimes liked the small village, not many people there which meant that there was less people to interact with, but that also meant that all of them tried to talk to her. Which wasn't terrible she supposed but sometimes she wished that they would get the hint when she wanted to be left alone.

Cirel closed her eyes and breathed in the crisp air, she didn't even know what she wanted in a man, she knew that none of the male population of the village interested her or her sister.

After a moment of silence she heard something that alarmed her, she heard a horse whining she looked up and saw her sister's horse Rose dashing towards her in a panic with no Anastasia.

Cirel jumped up and dashed to the horse after calming the horse down she ran back to the house, grabbing her cloak and a little bit of food, unhooking the wagon she threw herself up into the saddle and gripped the reigns.

"Take me to Anastasia." She ordered turning Rose back the way she came.

* * *

It was just getting to sundown when Cirel arrived at the mansion she looked at it in confusion why on earth would her sister enter here? She slowly got herself out of the saddle taking the reigns in one hand she lead Rose around the mansion looking for some kind of shelter for her horse.

"Here we go Rose" She said as she found a empty stable she took off the saddle and riding equipment, they wouldn't be able to leave tonight anyway Rose had been through enough and needed rest. Once making sure Rose was comfortable and had food and water she made her way back to the entrance.

Cirel took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside the dark building.

"Anastasia?" She called out hoping her sister would be near so then they could talk about what had happened and Cirel can give her sister a lecture on walking into abandoned buildings.

Sammy was just up the hall from the lobby and gasped when he heard the voice, the second voice other than his Lords or everyone else he worked with in as many days. He gracefully and silently slid across the floor and looked down from behind the ornaments at the top of the stairs. It was an older girl and a bit taller than the other however she must be the elder sister that Anastasia had mentioned the night before when he went to go see her, the resemblance was there. After a bit of thought he decided to lead this girl down to the dungeon without her knowing so he quickly and gracefully leapt over the banister and dashed towards the dungeon in such a way as to be noticed, but not fully seen, Sammy thanked for once that the mansion was so dark.

Cirel noticed something move out of the corner of her eye, was that a person she saw?

"Hello?" She called as she took a step towards where they had gone. "I'm looking for my sister, her name is Anastasia." She called as she followed where they had gone.

Cirel followed, seeing that she was catching up to the figure picked up the pace slightly, and then the figure moved cussing under her breath she followed them down the stone stairs, did they know she was there? Did they hear her? Surely, they must've heard her.

After a few steps going down she saw a broad black line, like someone had just painted it. She raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stopped to examine it.

"What the fuck is this?" She asked softly to herself touching it slightly seeing that it was after a moment she touched it and began rubbing it between her fingers she sniffed it softly. "Ink?" She asked further confused and slightly disgusted she wiped it onto her cloak before proceeding. Once making it down to the dungeon Cirel looked around "why would she be down here?" She asked what had Anastasia gotten herself into now?

"Cirel?" A young female voice asked in horror her sister moved toward the bars curled up trying to keep warm under a small blanket. Cirel's eyes widened and she dashed forward to where her sister had curled against the bars.

"Anastasia!" She exclaimed when reaching her sister she grabbed her hand tightly and stared into her terrified pink eyes. "Why are you down here? Who put you here?" She demanded.

Anastasia shook her head "you got to leave Cirel please there's a demon here."

"There's no such thing as demons Anastasia" Cirel snapped before standing. "Hang tight I'll find a key."

"Please just listen to me! Leave now!" Anastasia shouted fearfully, she began to cry in fear.

"Not without you!" Cirel snapped back as she found a set of keys and began to try all of them.

* * *

Sammy hid in the corner, away from the other side to and as the elder girl whom was called Cirel apparently was trying the spare keys.

"Well well... Nice of ya to finally meet your acquaintance." A male voice said quiet lazily behind Cirel.

Cirel stopped fumbling with the keys and turned to face the voice she glanced down at Anastasia who whimpered and cowered in fear at the presence of the person. She turned back and glared.

"You did this to her?" She asked lowly as she felt her anger rise. How dare he? What right did he have to lock her sister up?

"Please Cirel leave! Leave me here!" She cried out hoping that her sister would listen, Anastasia let out a small sneeze the cold and damp had not done so well for her.

The creature was impressed, nobody had stood up to him like this before, his thin tail gently swaying in curiosity playing with this one was going to be fun.

"And what if I did? What happens then?" He walked closer to her, getting really close, so close he could touch her but not so close that she would be able to see him clearly "cus I'm ichin' to know, toots" he finished with a slight growl.

Cirel slapped him he dare mock her and lock her sister up?

"Let her go what has she done to you to deserve getting put in a prison cell like she's murdered someone?!" She snapped at him as her sister gripped her arm.

"Don't do that Sis, you'll make him mad he'll lock you up to" she said trying to plead with her sister but this also ended with another sneeze.

The creature took the slap, it didn't hurt him though, the ink never let him feel, despite that, he couldn't help but laugh the sound of which was frightening, he sounded like a madman laughing while pulling a bolder across concrete. Some of the ink falling down his face came off onto Cirel's hand.

"A little fight in ya too, I like that" he said, his swishing in excitement. "You're either really fuckin' brave or really fuckin' stupid... Probably both if you knew what you were messin' with." He growled

Cirel stared at the ink in disgust taking a small step back from him.

"What are you?" She asked as she wiped the ink onto her cloak once more. "You still didn't answer the question on what my sister did to you, so I think you're got it wrong you're the idiot here, that or you're just deaf." She snapped at him while she gripped her sister's hand through the door. "Now release her." She snapped, she needed to get her sister out of here, she knew she would do anything for her sister.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter, wow this is my longest chapter yet!**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well, it originally was called Beauty and the Ink.**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to answer you question** **JOHNHAMMOND1993 Yes they have finally met, not sure on everyone yet but there's a pretty good line up.**

 **And to TheAmazingAuthoress Yes it is so fun to roleplay this, and I'm killing you? You're killing me! with What was promised.**

 **I also have to thank my best friend as he is role playing this with me, and then I make it flow into a story.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

The creature was not fazed by the insults that she threw his way in fact it made him chuckle slightly.

"Well if ya quit hittin' me, I'll be able to tell ya" Bendy stood up straight facing Cirel once more. "Your sister Anastasia is in that cell because she made an assault on my person and trespassed upon private property... Much like you are now toots" his grin widened "and to answer your other question, I am known as Bendy! Lord of this Manor and I am a genu-ine, bona-fide Demon!" He shouted gleefully finally revealing his identity to them his arms outstretched and tail swaying with glee. "So yea, you're pretty fuckin screwed toots."

Cirel pressed her back against the cell as the creature began to shout happily about who he was. trying to protect her sister from this madman, it had to be a mad man no sane person would claim themselves to be a demon.

"Step into the light then, show me you are a demon. I want to see who I'm talking to." She said as she stared into his direction. She couldn't properly see him because of how dark the dungeon was.

"Heh... Needy little bitch aincha? Fine, if ya want a freak show you'll get a freak show" Bendy said as he stepped into the light showing her the full monstrosity that he was. Tall ink dripping down his unnaturally skinny body and face. Thin long arms one with a massive glove on the hand while the other small boney but Cirel could make out sharp claws and a long thin tail with a spade shape tip.

"And your surprised my sister assaulted you?" She snapped at him undeterred by his appearance "have you looked in the fucking mirror lately?" She said before being reminded why she was here because her sister started coughing.

"Please just leave me Cirel" Anastasia begged softly as she sobbed, she didn't want her sister to stay here another minute, she could survive, she would be ok.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that when you enter a person's house, you immediately assaulted them! What if I was a handicapped old man huh!? Or maybe if I was disfigured during the war!? Am I still game for being attacked!?" Bendy shouted.

Cirel turned around quickly to intent to console her sister hoping to calm her down. She got down to her knees and took her sisters cold hand into hers.

"I will not leave you here no matter what, I made a promise and I intend to keep it" Cirel said gently as she gave her sister a hardened and determined look. which made Anastasia cry more Cirel then stood up and faced Bendy once more.

"No Cirel please" Anastasia begged as she began to cry more and coughed once again.

Bendy then realised with a sinking feeling in his stomach that Anastasia was coughing

"Wait. Is she sick?" he asked carefully.

"Of course she is you fucking idiot she was out in the rain last night and you dump her in this cold damp shit hole!" Cirel snapped at him "don't act like you fucking care." She muttered angrily as she glared at him if looks could kill he would be six feet under. "She can't stay here...let me take her place."

"Hey! I'm not about to let someone fucking die in my mansion! Anyway where the hell were you!?" he shouted back "Whatever, don't fuckin'" Bendy was about to say 'answer' when the words he said made him stop in his tracks, he considered her for moment, his tail swishing curiously from side to side until he turned around suddenly. "Sammy!"" he shouted up the staircase. The shout made Anastasia and Cirel flitch as it echoed around the small space.

"I-I'm right here my lord" Sammy stuttered, revealing himself from the corner where he was hiding

"Why the hell are you hiding in here ya dolt!?" Bendy snapped at him putting his mismatched hands on his small hips.

"I...I was the one that led the young madam down here" Sammy explained nervously as he looked down slightly.

"What!? Why did" Bendy paused and huffed slightly sounding like a steam train. "Whatever, fuckin whatever, unlock the cell and take this young madam back to wherever the hell she came from." He said as he placed a hand to his forehead and rubbing the spot just above his eyes, the ink hurting him and making him twitch.

"A-at once" Sammy said, unlocking the cell door as fast as he could with trembling hands. Once the cell door was open Anastasia stumbled out making Cirel dash to her sister's aid and wrapped her arms around her sister to support murmuring about how everything was going to be ok.

"I offer a transaction... my staff will treat what ails her and send her back home, she will have her horse and she will be safe" Bendy said as he looked at the pair. "However, you will stay here and work off your sister's misdeed and then and only then will I let you go."

"And if I refuse to work for you?" Cirel looked up a hardened look on her face making it unreadable. "Then what are you going to do huh? Demon?" She spat the last word at him like it was venom in her mouth.

"Then you simply don't get to leave... just as simple as that little miss hardass" Bendy finished as he crossed his arms.

Cirel looked at him for a moment weighing her options and what she could do.

"Deal, no harm comes to my sister though." She said as she gripped the younger girl tighter.

"I promise ya, no harm will come to her... Sammy, take her to her' quarters" Bendy said as he waved his hand to Sammy as he turned around to leave.

"Right away sir" Sammy said as he bowed to Bendy, straightening he turned to the girls. "This way please."

Bendy began to take a detour to his room via the kitchen he needed to see Alice, he had something to tell her.

"Alice! I need ya right now!" He shouted as he got into the kitchen closing the door behind him so he and Alice had some privacy.

Alice appeared right after Bendy called her.

"Yes My Lord what can I do for you?" She asked she was still a little upset with him from the previous night, showing this as she crossed her arms.

"What soup would ya make if a child who has a cold?" he asked her "Vegetable or Chicken?" His voice was soft, softer than usual as he looked down a little shameful as he knew Alice was still upset with him.

Alice frowned softly at him in confusion at his question.

"You're not cooking and vegetable" she said as she crossed her arms. "Why?"

"I well some things have come up and we may have gained another person, as part of the deal I struck with her, the young girl is to be warmed up and fed until she gets better...or well enough to travel at least... then her sister is going to stay here and help out" Bendy explained to Alice. "Also, if you and Sammy would like to join me later, I want to formally apologise to the both of you" he lowered his head when he said that "I feel that you two deserve something from me at least."

Alice sighed softly her face softening, she had a soft spot for him as he isn't just her master, he was her friend, one of the people that showed her a light at the end of the dark tunnel that she called life.

"I should apologise my Lord I crossed the line last night." She said as she bowed her head in respect. "And I am very sorry."

"Alice" he said softly "please don't bow to me, no I was the one who crossed the line I should never have locked her up" he confessed, "I'm you know I'm not that person."

Alice looked at him for a long while before smiling softly, for now she didn't see the monster standing in front of her, she saw the boy happy innocent boy who offered her his hand. "Don't think this will butter me up to allow you to do the cooking, you are no good in the kitchen my Lord." She said as she began to prepare the vegetables.

"No arguments there, have you seen these hands?" he lifted up his mismatched hands for Alice to inspect "absolutely ridiculous" he turned and walked out of the room and headed towards his room.

"You're also terrible at cooking My Lord" Alice said as she gave him a look shaking her head at his retreating back.

* * *

Once the girls had their meals Alice got Sammy and they both made their way to their masters room. Once there they knocked on the door and opened the door.

"You wanted us my Lord?" Sammy asked still a little unsure that Bendy wasn't going to snap at him.

Bendy was still staring off into space, the ink was acting up again, making him twitch it was getting worse and worse but he kept his cool and ignored the pain he had something else to do. He turned to Sammy and Alice when they walked in, his most loyal staff.

"Sammy, you don't have to wear the mask you know I'm sure Alice likes you just the way you are" he said trying to relieve the tension.

"I...I would prefer to wear it my Lord" said Sammy, frowning slightly behind the mask, he didn't feel comfortable without it on.

"I know why he keeps it on My Lord, it doesn't bother me as long as he is happy." She said as she gazed at Sammy lovingly forgetting Bendy for a moment as she stared at Sammy. She thought of the day they met, the day he came to the mansion not long after her and how quickly she fell in love with his charm.

Bendy looked at them both his tail swaying happily, he knew of Alice and Sammy's relationship and it didn't bother him in the slightest in fact he liked to see love amongst his staff

"Just as long as you know Sammy, I don't give a damn what you look like, you're just the same ol' goofball to me." Bendy said as he looked towards him.

"T-Thank you my Lord" said Sammy with a small bow.

"Since, we're on the subject... I feel like... I've been one hell of a goofball to you, no more than that... a downright asshole" He said as he moved forward making sure that he showed he was being honest with the two of them. Bendy twitched again, his tail faltering as it did "I just want you to know I'm sorry, you're great people and my best friends, thank you for sticking with me this long I-If I had treasures I'd give it to you, all of it. In fact fuck this lordship I have! I don't fuckin' deserve it!" He snapped becoming angry with himself as he banged the arm of the chair.

Alice walked up to him and kneeled at his side.

"Do you remember the day your father picked me up?" She asked softly she didn't look up at him she stared at the wall thinking of that time. "I was starving and homeless but your father picked me up and brought me here...you always found time to play and teach me, I'll never forget that...you gave me purpose." She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't see the demon you've been forced to become I see that boy that grew very quickly into a man."

"I'm no man" he said "I threw a child into a cell remember?" He was starting to get even angrier with himself, making his twitch worse, he stood up to began pacing. "At the end of the day I'm a coward, I've learned nothing from when I was a chi- AAARRRGHH!" he screamed out in pain very suddenly, falling to his knees and grabbing the space where his eyes should be.

Alice gasped and got in front of him and picked him up. "My Lord! What's the matter?" She asked concerned, not seeing him like this before.

"This Ink...it hurts" he said, beginning to sob, "It never ends! Every day it's just a stabbing" he said through sobs "I just want it to end."

"There is a way to stop it my lord... I-I hate to say it but you need to heed the words of that enchantress" Sammy said as he helped Alice hold him up/

"I know that...but who is every gonna love this?" he said the pain began settling down a little bit and twitching became less and less. He lifted up his clawed hands looking at them. "Everyone only ever sees skin deep..." he said quietly

Alice thought about it for a moment "what about the girl? Cirel her sister called her is that right? She seems pretty strong willed, protective" she said as she looked to Sammy.

Sammy nodded "It's true my lord, hope is not lost yet, you just have to... have a little faith."

"Her? Oh please, there's more of a chance we'll end up punching each other than actually falling in love" Said Bendy with a slight snarl.

"There is always a chance my Lord" said Sammy kindly

After a few moments Bendy sighed. "Fine, I'll at least give it a go."

Alice lead him to the bed and sat him down. "But you also need to control your temper, you can use the mirror to check on her, she might show a different side to her sister to what she's been showing you."

"I try not to rely on it" Bendy muttered "A-a lady needs her privacy" he said more to himself than those around him.

Sammy remained silent, he couldn't argue with that.

Alice rolled her eyes and grabbed it dumping it in Bendy's lap.

"Show us Cirel." She said. The mirror flashed and showed Cirel leaning against the headboard.

"You'll never guess what Joey did." She said with a grin.

"Oh? What did he do?" Anastasia asked as she looked up at her sister in interest.

"That slimy man thought he could win me over by flaunting his money at me. He then said that family can only get you so far and that the both of us needed a husband, him being mine." She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"And what did you do?" Anastasia asked.

"I punched him, how dare he suggest that I abandon you when you have worked so hard." Cirel huffed out as she looked down at her sister. "Just because he's the richest man in town doesn't mean that all the girls should fall at his feet, the world does not go around him."

"Nice" Bendy said without thought at the revelation of her punching a man in her hometown.

"Oh my, she certainly doesn't beat around the bush" said Sammy, he then chucked "sort of reminds me of you Alice"

Alice smiled at that and chuckled softly. "I slapped you one time."

"You did" Sammy chucked as he recalled the memory.

"I think I finally got the message through to him that I'm not interested in him, I've never been interested in him." Cirel continued as she sighed. "I'm not interested in anyone in the village." She muttered as she looked down at her sister.

"I love you Cirel but you do need to think about your needs not just mine, you've put so much of your own time and our little bit of money to help me." She said as she looked down, Cirel didn't want her to know how bad off they were. "You've worked yourself to the bone so that I can chase my dream, chase your dream, please." Anastasia said as she finally sat up after a small sneeze.

"I don't have any, I made a promise to Mum and Dad that I would protect you and look after you, seeing you happy is my dream." Cirel said as she looked at her sister.

Bendy stared at the mirror, his face unreadable, tail still and curled towards his spine showing his interest. But his insides were twisting. He understood that, he might have not had any siblings but he would do anything to help his friends.

The image continued as Anastasia sighed when Cirel pulled her close.

"I will work myself into the ground to make sure you're happy and safe." Cirel said.

"Please don't" she sighed but she knew there was no arguing with her. The mirror's image disappeared and Bendy's face appeared in the surface once again.

Bendy sighed and twitched again. He placed the mirror on the side of the bed and stood up, he silently paced until he sat down on the floor He was pondering what he should do.

"I'm going to apologise to them both in due time" he said after a little bit of thinking.

"I think they would both appreciate that my Lord, now it might be a good time to get some rest." Alice said with a smile as she stood as well.

"Agreed... for whatever rest I might get" Bendy sighed as he pushed himself up.

"Rest well my lord" said Sammy as he walked out with Alice.

"Both of ya get some rest as well" Bendy called out to them. Once they where gone he sat on his bed. Bendy didn't go to sleep straight away, he stared at the same fake wall as he did earlier and pondered. He pondered about what to do with Cirel, what tasks he was going to allow her to do. But then it hit him, the one task that no other person in the mansion had any time to give thought to the library, with that in mind he went to bed, thankful he didn't get her to clean the toilets or something

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter, wow this is my longest chapter yet!**

 **And this is where we are gonna get some slight deviants from the Disney version.**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **Ok I have changed the rating of this fanfic as there is a slight hint of non consensual sexual content,**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well, it originally was called Beauty and the Ink.**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to** **JOHNHAMMOND1993 Yes is very painful to him.**

 **And to TheAmazingAuthoress Where are you?**

 **I also have to thank my best friend as he is role playing this with me, and then I make it flow into a story.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

After a few days Anastasia was fully healed she was getting ready to go home with her horse Rose before getting onto Rose Cirel walked up to her sister and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be home soon, I promise…..don't get into any trouble." Cirel said but it wasn't in her usual stern tone that she used when telling her sister to do or not do something. The sisters finished their tearful good byes with one last tight squeeze and Anastasia set off.

Anastasia made it back to the village by late afternoon, she looked up at the house and sighed sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then got an idea, she could save Cirel, but she needed to find Joey and fast, she would need some help.

Once making sure Rose was comfortable and had plenty of food and water she dashed into the village.

Joey was skulking around the village, brooding and just generally in a bad mood. Nearly a week had gone by after Cirel had punched him and that punch had left him with a black eye. Him! A black eye! Naturally he bought off anyone who saw what happened and spun a tale of how 6 jealous men jumped him behind the tavern early the morning and one of them got a good hit on him. He'd rather die than tell the truth of how a girl had hit him so hard that it caused a large bruise. He gritted his teeth together behind his lips thinking about the embarrassment he felt.

"Joey! Joey you got to help!" She shouted when she found Joey, it wasn't too hard as it was a small village "it's Cirel!"

Joey didn't hear her at first but snapped into reality when he saw her, his scowl quickly fading.

"Anastasia? You're back? Welcome back" he said happily, giving her a kind smile "wait... Cirel? What's happened?" He asked giving her a concerned expression.

"She's, she's trapped in a mansion i-in the woods" she gasped trying to catch her breath. "A-A demon is making her stay there!" She cried as tears streamed down her face. "Please you have to help!" Anastasia panicked. "Please, Please Joey if we leave now we could get there just after nightfall! I'll take you there." She said in a panic as she grabbed his hand and began to tug him back the way she came.

"Hey hey, calm down Anastasia" said Joey, "I understand what you're saying and I understand the gravity of the situation, however running to this mansion right now is not a good idea, especially during night time as you never know" he paused for a moment as he looked at her. "Wolves and the like" Then Joey got an idea "why don't you come to my place? To at least calm down a bit before we plan our next move" he said to her kindly

Anastasia stopped and thought for a moment she bit her lip.

"But she needs me Joey, she could be getting hurt." She said quietly.

"I understand that, but what if you got hurt? Or worse?" he said, layering his voice with concern. "Even if we're only a little while resting, we can at least come up with a plan"

Anastasia finally nodded softly she needed a cool calm head if she hoped to save her sister, Cirel had always saved her now it was her turn to save her sister.

"Okay, come on, my place isn't far" he said. Joey the began to lead Anastasia to a house just on the outskirts of the town, it was a large house and was well tended despite the other houses they passed. He led the way to the front door and opened it for her "come on in" he said. "I'll make us a drink" a plan was forming in his mind, his aim was always Cirel but recently she had shown to be almost impossible and had crossed the line... now he would have a small portion of revenge against her by targeting what she valued most... Anastasia. Despite these dark thoughts his expression never changed from its cheery self and he was strangly okay with these thoughts too... not that he cared much about that, not when he needed to focus "What would you like? Tea?" he asked.

Anastasia looked around the house, sparsely decorated hall and living area. She felt a little unsure of herself on entering into such a nice-looking house. Anastasia slowly took off her cloak and hung it on the nearby rack.

"Yes tea sounds lovely thank you." Anastasia said with a smile as she nodded at him.

"Okay, bear with me a second then" he said, going straight to his bathroom, mainly because he needed to go anyway.

After dealing with his business he searched the drugs he had and found the one he was looking for. He smiled a smile that nobody ever saw, this true smile, it was dark and twisted. He placed the drugs in his pocket and headed back down to the kitchen, "Do apologise, had to make a stop" he called "How do you have your tea?" He asked.

"Oh just a bit of milk, we don't have the money for sugar, although I did used to have two when mother and father where alive." She said as she looked down sadly. She then looked at him, she felt a little guilty for her sister's actions. "I-I'm sorry about your eye, Cirel has a strong left hook." She said trying to apologise for what Cirel did to him.

"It's no big deal, was my fault for taking her lightly" he said with a laugh, "Well I do have sugar... I think" he said, he looked into a small bag and found it empty "bother" he sighed to himself "wait, I bought some the other day" he said. "I'll be right back" he said, striding into his larder and closing the door behind him. Behind the door he found the other bag of sugar and found the perfect opportunity. He opened the bag and crushed the drugs into the sugar, he didn't have much sugar anyway as he never used it. He only kept it for appearances and for times like this he supposed. He then sealed up the bag and walked back out "haha just caught it from falling on my head" he said cheerily.

Anastasia smiled lightly at him as he came out of the and stood very awkwardly in the doorway, she didn't want to sit down as she felt like being of lower class she didn't really have a right.

"I'm worried about Cirel...the demon he was huge, and strong, he picked me up like I was a rag doll." She said as she shivered lightly at the memory of what had happened.

"Well he clearly hasn't seen me, or the men in this village" Joey said proudly, he then turned to Anastasia as he started to boil the water. "Why don't you sit down Anastasia, you must be exhausted" he said with a warm smile

"He had horns too and he was covered in ink." She said as she sat down. "I'm scared what he could do to Cirel." She admitted to him recalling what the demon looked like.

"Well surely theres a reason why it's keeping her there" he said thoughtfully, "It would've eaten her by now otherwise." That's what demons do, they eat people's souls to make themselves stronger.

"I may have threw something at him when I first entered the mansion, Cirel then struck a deal him, I go if she stays to repay my misdeeds." She said as she looked down. "Cirel is always saving me, now I need to save her, I don't trust that the demon will let her go." She said as she placed her hands over her face and began to cry. "It's all my fault."

"Hey hey" he said sitting next to her "she's not gone yet and its not your fault" said Joey as he said that the water finished boiling "I'll go make your tea" he said softly trying to keep her calm.

"But I shouldn't have gone in there." Anastasia muttered sadly as she looked up from her hands her eyes showing the grief and guilt in her eyes, the pain she felt of abandoning her sister with that thing.

"I'm sure there was a good reason to go in there" he said kindly. "How were you to know?" he asked as he went into the kitchen and began to make the tea, he finished his with a few stirs, he then placed two sugars in Anastasia's, making sure that both the sugar and the drug that was mixed in the sugar were mixed thoroughly in the tea. All she needed to do, was to take a few sips He came back to the kitchen with a tray and the two teas, he took his off the tray, "Drink, you'll feel better" he said warmly to her, handing her the drugged tea.

"It was raining and Rose got spooked and ran off." She said as she took the tea into her hands and had a few small sips. "Thank you Joey."

"Not a problem" he said, making it look like he was paying attention to her but in reality, he was watching her, waiting for the drugs to take effect. He was glad he was sitting down at this point as his trousers were getting tighter.

Anastasia took a big gulp and after a few minutes and a couple of more sips her eyes started to drop.

"I-I-I'm really sorry...Joey." She muttered with a sleepy yawn. "The events have really taken their toll on me."

"Oh bless you" he said "I can't let you stumble home like this, stay here for tonight" he said kindly to her, but in his mind, he couldn't wait to see what was under those clothes, it was an exciting thing getting revenge on Cirel like this, she will know now not to mess with him.

"I-I can't burden you like that...th-the vi-village isn't that big." She said as she shook her head, but even as she spoke these words her eyes began to drop ever so slightly.

"Come now, you're not burdening me at all, it's only the one night and you look absolutely exhausted, nothing's going to get you here, you'll be nice and safe" he said to her attempting to wave off her fear of being a burden to him.

"Thank you for the offer but I'll go home." She muttered as she stood up but before she could even stand to her full height her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, but before she hit the floor Joey caught her in his strong arms.

"Are you sure Anastasia?" he asked her warmly "come on" he lifted her up gently and held her like a baby for a young lady who was so well endowed she was much lighter than he expected.

Anastasia looked up at him her eyes glazed over as she stared at him blankly, her body wouldn't move, it was almost like someone was pressing her down so she was unable to move.

He took her to his bedroom and laid her down onto his large comfortable bed, he then sat next to her.

"I'll keep a look out for you, just in case Anastasia, now get some sleep" he said kindly as he stroked her hair softly.

"Thank you Joey." She murmured softly before finally falling asleep, he body reacting to the drug.

Joey waited a few minutes before getting up and checking that she was definitely under the effects. Once he made sure she was he couldn't help himself. She all his now and he would make sure that all of her would belong to him. She might not be Cirel but considering they're sisters, surely they would feel the same more or less.

"You're mine now, you little bitch" he said quietly, "Nobody makes a fool out of me."

* * *

Bendy woke up on his bed, sprawled out and as usual, upside down. Bendy had no idea why his body does this, it just did. Bendy slowly picked himself up and for once, the pain in his eyes wasn't too bad, in fact it was bearable

"Well hot fuckin' damn" he murmured to himself "what does Sammy usually say? Oh yeah, 'Can I get an Amen in here?'" He chuckled lightly to himself and got out of bed, stretching himself out, his spine clicking back into place.

"My Lord I need to ask would you like me to get Cirel for you sir?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.

Bendy walked to the door and opened it, greeting Alice with a yawn.

"Good morning Alice and if ya could, I really need to give her a job to do."

"As you wish My Lord." Alice nodded to him curtly and then walked away briskly, going to find Cirel.

Cirel was already up, she had dressed in her light green dress that went just above her ankles made her way down to the main lobby. She found Sammy, who seemed to be dusting the ornaments with a renewed vigor.

"Bit of a big place to clean for two people don't you think?" She asked Sammy who had his back to her as he was dusting a vase.

"Oh, good morning Cirel" Sammy said to her, bowing slightly "oh and we're not the only ones, there are quite a few of us whom serve both the young master and this mansion" Sammy returned to his work wanting for once the place to look clean. "If you have any questions you'd like to ask, please do not hesitate" he said to her kindly.

She wanted to ask about his mask but deciding that would not be an appropriate thing to ask. So she kept her mouth shut and began looking around.

"Ah Cirel" Alice called as she found the young girl. "Come on Lord Bendy would like to see you." She said grabbing her hand before Cirel had anytime to protest Alice took her to the masters quarters and knocked.

"Come in" Bendy said, he was standing in the middle of the room waiting for the two of them to arrive. Strangely however, he had a small flutter in his stomach as he called for them to enter and he couldn't explain why.

Alice and Cirel entered the room after he gave them permission. Cirel gave a hard glare egging him to do his worst to her.

"Cirel My Lord." Alice announced as she gave him a small bow the level of respect she had for him.

"Thank ya Alice, please leave the door open as ya leave, we'll be leaving here soon" he said to her giving her a small nod, a sign to know that she was dismissed.

Alice bowed respectfully and left to go do some cleaning and begin to prepare food.

"So what do you want?" Cirel snapped as she stared at Bendy, she wasn't scared of him and she was going to show that, she then crossed her arms showing her defiance.

"I wanted to offer an apology of my own... for being a jackass" said Bendy steadily unsure how she was going to react to that.

"Why, why are you apologising? What do you want from me?" She asked her only experience with men of any kind was that they always wanted something from her. Her hand in marriage mostly or a chance to get her in bed.

Bendy would've raised an eyebrow if his eyebrows were visible under the ink, this girl was nearly impossible to read and understand.

"I take it you're kinda distrustful of people in general not just me?" Bendy asked it was a bit of a rhetorical question as he knew the answer

"Oh what gave you that idea?" She muttered sarcastically under her breath, either Bendy ignored her or simply didn't hear her, she couldn't tell as he continued on.

"That's understandable but what I want is to give you some honesty. Truth is, I never wanted to hurt ya or your sister and I was wrong to hold ya both here. And 'cus of me, your sister got ill and that was my fault" Bendy explained, "Now I know I said that you would work off your sister's 'debt' and I can't go back on a deal but, I'm not gonna work ya to the bone, I promise ya that."

Cirel's face softened slightly as she thought of her sister. She hoped she got home safe.

"I only want what's best for her." She muttered softly before looking back at him "what am I required to do?" She asked her back straight making herself as tall as she could even though he towered over her.

"Follow me and I'll show you" he said beckoning her with a long-clawed finger as he walked past her towards the door.

Cirel raised a thin eyebrow at him but followed him slowly out of the door.

"How does no one know of this place? The people in my village know nothing apart from what is in that small bubble they call a village, and the village isn't that far from her." She said as she gazed at the back of his head.

"Gated community eh?" he asked as he glanced back at her before looking forward once more. "Well I'm not surprised, this used to be a bright and beautiful house once" he said a little sadly "If you want to know, this used to be the governor's house."

"Gated doesn't even describe it." She huffed softly. "But that doesn't explain why no one knows about it, if this was a lively upbeat place then why does the closet village not know anything about here, if they did this place would be the talk of the village." She said as she looked around.

"That's because it happened a while back" Bendy replied "saaaaaaaay" he stopped and considered, muttering to himself while he tries to work it out "I'd say about ten years ago? Nine? no ten for sure" he confirmed with a confident nod of his head.

Cirel blinked as she stopped behind him and looked up at him a little bewildered.

"Ten? That's a long time." She said wondering if he had been covered in ink this whole time.

"Well gated communities as they are, they get forgetful gettin' caught up in their pitiful little lives" he said with a sigh, "Here we are" he said as he stopped in front of a large mahogony door and began to fumble around with a set of small keys "fuckin' hands" he muttered to himself in frustration as he tried grabbing the right one.

Cirel watched him and had to hold back a snigger as he fumbled with the keys, it was the most amusing thing she had ever seen, since she was a little girl even.

Bendy continued to fumble with the keys, the large hand not giving enough room for the smaller one to grab onto the right key and he then couldn't even grab it with the large one. His tail twitching violently in irritation as he was getting more and more frustrated, and then he dropped them.

"God Fuckin" he began to mutter but didn't get to finish the sentence because as he hit the door hard with his horns, and it swung open, thankfully his horns didn't make a hole in the door. It wasn't locked in the first place. Bendy had never felt so embarrassed in his life, his tail lashing as he felt angry with himself.

Cirel pressed her hand to her mouth to attempt to muffle and hold in her laughter, her eyes screwed shut as she didn't really want to see his reaction to her laughing at him. She thought he was going to be really upset with her if he knew that she was laughing at him.

Bendy turned slightly at the sound of small muffled laughter and saw Cirel trying not to laugh he huffed and crossed his arms as his tail lashed faster in his embarrassment.

"Go ahead, laugh at the stupid demon" he said with another huff, if his lips let him he'd be pouting right now. "Would be a nice change" he muttered to himself, usually people just screamed and ran away not laugh at him.

Cirel finally couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a couple of chuckles and small giggles, she hadn't laughed in a long while, it felt nice to actually laugh, she never would've thought that she would laugh at a big demon that could break her very easily.

"My apologies, that was just too amusing." She said as she looked up her face nearly back to its neutral expression but there was a very tiny smile there. "So, what is in here?" She asked curious as she tried to peak past his tall towering frame to see what was in the room.

Bendy was taken back at how nice her laugh sounded, it was soothing in its own way he shook his head slightly he couldn't think like this, she was a common girl with a trespassing sister, he turned and walked into the vast library.

"This is the library, a bit of the mansion no one really gets time for anymore and is a bit of a mess" He motioned to the piles of books over the various tables, the dust and the odd small droplets of ink here and there, in terms of lighting however, this room was the brightest as it had large floor to ceiling windows and a large fire that hasn't seen years of use, the morning light bouncing off of Bendy's skin and showing the sheen of the ink covering his skin.

"I haven't held a book since I was thirteen." She muttered as she continued to look around before glancing at Bendy and noticing his body wasn't a black mass as she first expected it be instead it had tints of green and blue in it when the light bounced off of it. "So, clean this room and then what?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"Clean the room and organise the books as well" Bendy told her "shouldn't be too big a job for ya" he said waving his hand in an uncaring way towards her, he made sure that he didn't drip any ink into any of the books as he moved towards the doorway.

"And then would that be my debut repaid?" She asked as she followed him with her gaze. "You not going to stay to make sure I don't try to make a run for it?" She asked.

"Yeah and yeah, I'm leaving you here on your own as unlike some here, I drip easily and these books kinda mean something ya know?" he said as he looked to a stack of them to his left before shrugging slightly "not that you'd care much anyway" he added quickly as he once again began to move to the door.

Cirel frowned as she marched over to him, and stood in front of him blocking his exit, crossing her arms over her chest. How dare he suggest that she didn't have a care for books.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She snapped at him. "Maybe books have a different meaning to me too asshole."

"Well well, someone that actually cares" Bendy said as his tail swayed in amusement at her, she was interesting to him, always standing up to him and telling him exactly what she thinks "then perhaps you'd appreciate it if I stay here and don't drip ink all over the books."

"I don't care what the fuck you do, as long as that ink doesn't get on me I don't give a shit." She huffed as she turned around muttering about how demons don't understand about human emotions and that these types of books held meaning to her too. Maybe not these specific books but books in general held meaning to her, the end of her childhood is what they signified for her.

"Heh, so long as ya don't make that attitude contagious, we're gonna get along just fine toots" Bendy replied as he made his way over to a chair in the middle of the room.

Cirel ignored him as she began the task at hand.

* * *

Alice walked into the entrance hall and caught Sammy dancing, he seemed happy as he swayed to his own melody. She watched him for a little bit before joining him sliding in front of him she grabbed both of his hands placing one on her waist and intertwining her other hand with his now free hand.

"I would be happy to take this dance my love." She said as she smiled up at him and began to waltz around the entrance hall.

Sammy jumped a little at her sudden appearance but smiled and chuckled softly at her antics.

"Oh, not like you to take the charge my love" he said, as he gracefully falling in step with her.

"I saw the opportunity my love I just had to take it." Alice said with a soft giggle as she allowed Sammy to take the lead, she loved his dancing and him taking her into a dance, she loved it.

"I'm glad you never lost your skill in dancing" He sighed softly as he began to led her through a graceful waltz, twirling her around before pulling her back flush to his body.

Alice smiled softly at him as she gave him a dreamy stare.

"As am I my love, you still have your dancing skills too." She said as her hand squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm glad you stuck by me all these years Alice" he said to her lovingly as he squeezed her waist as he danced with her moving around the room in a large slow circle.

"I would never leave you my love, you have pulled me through so much and I am forever grateful to you." She said as she squeezed the hand she was holding.

"And I will never leave you my dear" he said as he gazed at her, he missed her light gray eyes that had flecks of blue and green. He slowly lifted up his mask and kissed her on the lips.

"All I need is for you to love me until the day I die my dear, I ask for nothing, no I don't need any more than that." She said softly as she kissed him back softly. Alice studied his face for a long while, without his mask his head and face just looked like a black blob with a mouth, nose and two small black eyes that couldn't be seen anyway.

"Alice, if we get out of this, I'm going to take you out somewhere nice, just the two of us" Sammy said seriously as he pulled his mask back down over his face.

"You don't have to do that my love, I'm happy wherever you are." She said with a shake of her head.

"I'm serious Alice, I want to treat you like a queen for once, you deserve it" Sammy insisted he wanted to treat her, they had been through so much together. "Or a romantic meal? I'll cook?" he said to her.

"If That is what you wish to do my love." Alice giggled softly at him and nodded.

"Anything for the woman that stuck with this idiot for so long" Sammy held Alice close as he said this dancing long forgotten they just stood there holding each other and staring into each other's eyes, it was like nothing else mattered at that moment, just them two.

"You're not an idiot, you're charming." Alice said as she started to draw patterns on his shoulder.

"What does that make you then? A stunning intellectual?" he said to her lowering his voice to a pitch he knew she liked.

"Of course my love." Alice blushed and gave a small giggle and nodded her head, glad that he knew exactly what to say to her.

Sammy smiled and kissed her again before slowly pulling away.

"This was fun my love but I think we'd better get back to work" he said as he picked up his forgotten feather duster.

"Our Lord wouldn't be very pleased if he found out that we were slacking off from our duties." Alice said as she nodded.

"Indeed" Sammy agreed as he gave her one last squeeze and getting back to what he was doing.

Alice gave a small peck to his cheek before moving away and getting on with her job.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter!**

 **I'm so sorry for what I have done to my Anastasia.**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **Ok I have changed the rating of this fanfic as there is a slight hint of non consensual sexual content,**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well, it originally was called Beauty and the Ink.**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters only Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to TheAmazingAuthoress Back of the line! Don't worry he will get his comeuppance soon.**

 **I also have to thank my best friend as he is role playing this with me, and then I make it flow into a story.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

Evening came really quick and Cirel had only done a little bit of the large Library she she decided she was going to explore the mansion for a little bit. She had told Bendy what she was doing and he said something really bizzare, she figured that he was hiding something from her and she was determined to find out what it was.

"He said that if I get a cut don't let the ink touch the wound." She muttered to herself as she reached his bedroom door, wouldn't it make more sense to say "don't touch the ink where the wound was as it would hurt."

She took in a deep breath as she arrived at his door and prayed that he wasn't in there. After a moment she opened the door and slipped inside, making sure she closed the door behind her, finding him not there she began searching. She soon found the false wall, pulling and pushing it she soon made a big enough gap for her petite frame and slipped inside. Once inside she found a set of dark stone staircase leading down, she listened hard to make sure Bendy wasn't down there, she couldn't hear anything so she began her descend down. Once reaching the bottom she found a huge room that possibly was the size of the mansion that stood above, the ceiling far above Ciel making her feel very small. She then looked forward and found a large pool of what she assumed was ink, her eyes then travelled to the centre of the room and found large machine hanging from the ceiling from thick chains.

"What the hell is this?" She murmured looking the machine over, what on earth did he use this for? Why would he need such a large machine? She slowly took a step forward to get a better look at the machine to get a better understanding of what this machine was and what it was used for. But before she could get close she stood in a puddle of ink, she was sure that wasn't there, she found at the black ink on her shoe "disgusting." She muttered as she shook her foot slightly to try and get the stuff off.

But before she could even shake it off the ink solidified by a fraction and then began to spread across her foot, trying to find any gaps in her shoe to bleed through but finding no gaps it started to slowly climb up her leg making her foot feel suddenly numb she couldn't move it. Cirel looked up as she heard the machine suddenly sprang to life and the gears began to turn. After a few moments of disgusting gargling and churning noises it began to pump ink out of its large nozzle, dumping large amounts of pure black ink onto the floor. As soon as it hit the floor though the ink itself seemed to unnaturally pool towards Cirel and tiny hands could be made out, clawing their way towards Cirel.

"What the fuck?" Cirel gasped as she stumbled over as she tried to step away from the puddle of ink but because her foot felt like someone had replaced it was a heavy ice block she couldn't move it as quick or feel it

The pool of ink grew in size and was getting closer and closer, the ink on her foot was now beginning to spread up her foot and over her ankle.

She dragged herself back with her arms trying to get away from the ink puddle that was slowly getting closer to her, she needed to get away and fast. The ink then began to go up her leg, the large pool was almost open her now and small figures began to show in the ink

Cirel started to panic she needed to get this ink off of her body she didn't know what it would do if it covered her whole body and she didn't want to know so she did the only thing that she could do. She started to push at the ink on her body trying to get the liquid off, but it was no use that just made it spread up her hands she stared at her hands in more shock and panic as it covered her fingers.

The ink kept spreading making its way past her knee and across her thigh, the pool had now grabbed her other leg in a cold iron grasp yanked her harshly towards the pool of ink causing Cirel to fall flat on her back as she was caught off gaurd. Cirel let out a panicked cry as she was pulled suddenly, she twisted her body around so she was on her front and clawed helplessly at the ground, her hands not moving well as they were feeling cold and slow.

"Get off of me!" She cried out as she kicked her leg that wasn't being held by the ink she looked at the ink. After a few weak kicks she couldn't moved her legs anymore it was so cold too cold in fact she stared in horror and helplessness as the ink spread up her body, was this it? Was she going to die? She couldn't die what would Anastasia do without her?

The ink on her body began to spread much faster as it was making it past her waist both legs covered in the ink.

"NO!" There was a sudden shout as someone came into the room and saw what was happening his scream reverberated through the room and the ink itself seemed to recoil from it.

Cirel looked up and watched as Bendy rushed over and turned off the machine. His tail lashed angrily behind him. Then he went to the pool that was holding onto Cirel and stomped on it, this made it slowly release Cirel. Without another word he picked up Cirel from the ground and carried her bridal style up the stairs, the ink in the room began to retreat back into the machine. The ink that was still on Cirel's body stopped spreading and became still, like it was never moving in the first place.

Cirel didn't say anything as he carried her up the stairs, her stomach feeling like someone just dropped a heavy weight intoit, she felt slightly guilty as she now knew she wasn't supposed to have been down there, it was dangerous for her down there, for whatever reason, but she was going to get it out of Bendy why it was dangerous for her down there, she didn't care if he liked it or not. Cirel was shaking from both the experience and the cold that nearly took over her whole body.

Bendy shut the fake wall behind him as he got back into his bedroom. He walked over to his bed and gently laid her down and spread out her legs to inspect the ink om her legs. The ink had completely covered her legs and had spread all the way to her waist and had gotten halfway to her ellbows, if he had come any later then she would be stuck like the rest of them. There wasn't any time to lose, he had to get the ink off now.

"Cirel, do not move, I don't want to hurt you" he said to her seriously "stay as still as you can okay?"

Cirel couldn't find her voice as she was still pretty shaken because of the previous events, so she settled for nodding slightly. Taking a deep breath she finally found the courage to try and speak up.

"Good" he said and without another word of he grabbed both of her thighs gently, one in each hand.

"Wh-What are you g-going to do?" She asked after a few more moments of calming herself down she looked up at him with a confused and worried gaze, she wanted to wiggle away from his hold no one has ever held her legs before, how was he going to get the ink off? Why did he need to touch her?

Instead of answering Bendy closed his eyes behind the ink covering them made the ink move to his will, it all slowly began to move to him even on her arms, it was almost like he was a huge magnet that pulled the ink to himself. When the ink made contact with Bendy's hands it looked like it was soaking into his skin making his hands slowly larger. He twitched as he did this, the ink dug more and more into his eyes, but he ignored the pain for the most part. Eventually the ink completely left Cirel's body and simply integrated itself into Bendy's hands, making them noticeably bigger. He let go slowly with a small sigh as he didn't want to hurt her. His tail twitched nervously as he worried about her.

"What was that?" Ciel watched in shock as it seemed that the ink just melted into his hands. She asked "What happened?"

Bendy now looked into his enlarged hands and then back to her.

"Are you still cold?" he asked, twitching again, he decided to ignore her question for now.

Cirel puffed her cheeks slightly he was avoiding the question, she wanted answers not him avoiding them, that was something that always irritated her and especially with Anastasia, she always knew that she would be up to something when she avoided certain questions.

"A little, but I feel like I'm getting warmer. "Bendy explain to me what that was and what just happened there." She said as she put one of her hands into his, it looked so small compared to his hand, but she wasn't deterred she wanted these answers and she wanted him to know that she wasn't going to just leave no matter what the answer was, she had a deal with him.

Bendy felt Cirels hand enter his and after a few minutes of studying her small tanned hand he finally slowly closed his hand around hers.

"That is the machine that gives us these wonderful colours, It…it Turned us" Bendy took a breath here as he recalled the events the screams and crys, pleas for help from his staff and yet he could do nothing for them as he was in the same situation as them. "Turned us into these twisted forms" he said "and it will try to turn you too, so don't go down there ever again" his voice shook at the end, partially because his eyes were hurting, and he didn't want her to get turned, she was his last chance.

She placed her other hand into his much smaller clawed hand, but it still dwarfed hers.

"I won't" she promised with a small nod of her head. She didn't realize it at first but she had begun squeezing his hands gently, and when she did realize she didn't stop. "Thank you by the way, for saving me."

"You're welcome Cirel" he said his tail swaying ever so slightly showing now that he was calm with her being safe and alright. Bendy squeezed back gently, he felt relieved that she was ok, he couldn't really understand why but now the point was not, she was ok and that was all that mattered. If it wasn't for the ink on his face he'd be blushing a little bit.

"Why did it try changing me?" She asked as she moved closer to him so she wasn't stretching so much.

"Well you're a warm blooded human that hadn't been changed by the ink yet….So it went after ya" Bendy explained that was all the ink searched for warm bodies to consume.

"So why do you have a thing that literally turns people into monsters?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow at him. She continued to hold his hand as she was was still shaking slightly at the events, she needed something to keep her grounded.

Bendy gently stroked the top of Cirels hands with his thumbs wanting to help calm her as he readied himself for his next reply.

"Cus I was forced to have it" he replied sadly "" if it were up to me, I'd smash the fuckin thing to little pieces, grind those prices down and scatter the dust down a deep dark whole where no one could see what it could do."

"Then why don't you? You clearly hate whatever the ting stands for and if it done this to you then wouldn't that help?" She asked as she rubbed the palms of his hands. After a few moments she let go of his hands and tried to push herself to a standing position but her feet gave out underneath her and she began to fall, but before she could hit the ground Bendy caught her wrapping his arms around her back as he lowered her back to the bed. "Damn I guess it has taken a toll on me."

"Careful toots" Bendy said, as he made sure she was stable on the bed before letting go of her and sighing softly. "I can't" he said "if I do, we...None of us will return to how we were" he admitted after a pause, a strange noise admitted from the back of his throat as if he was sad thinking about not being able to turn back to being human.

"You mean you weren't always a demon?" She asked generally curious, was he human once before? Although in the back of her mind she had this little Anastasia screaming at her that what she said was a bit rude and insensitive.

"Nah" Bendy said with a shake of his large head "we all were human once..." he confessed to her in a saddened tone he missed his human body his thick untamed hair, strikingly blue eyes against his pale complexion.

Cirel looked down feeling a little guilty for thinking that he was just a demon underneath that was a person a real person, she didn't think it was possible that there was someone under all that well ink. She didn't really want to push it any further and for once she was thankful her stomach growled loudly.

Bendy's stomach also growled, almost in response to hers he looked down for a moment at his stomach before looking back at Cirel.

"Heh, I guess it's time for grub" he said with a shrug "feel up for going to the dining room or do ya wanna stay here?" he asked Cirel.

Cirel chuckled at that as she smiled grateful for the change of subject she stood up but was still a little wobbly on her feet as they still felt numb.

"As I said I haven't seen much of this place so a good look round would be perfect."

"I'll stick by ya then, just in case you bump ya noggin on something" he said jokingly as he tapped his own head to emphasise his point.

"Anastasia's the clumsy one not me." She muttered with a huff as she pushed herself forward and out the door.

Bendy chuckled to himself, he felt warm, something he hadn't felt in a while. He was finding that he was kinda liking Cirel, she had a fiery personality and wasn't afraid to speak her mind even to him the only one that could do that was Alice, not even Sammy had the courage. He noticed that Cirel was mumbling to herself, he couldn't quiet catch what she was saying, all he heard was "Anastasia" Bendy flicked her gently to get her attention.

"Hey you're mumbling, I can bearly hear ya."

"I said Anastasia always was the one to get hurt but she was quick to learn how to defend herself, which was good because we needed it early on." She said waved his hand away before glancing back at him her green eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

"Oh?" he said "Get some assholes didya?" He asked generally curious about what had happened in her earlier life.

"Yeah and after our parents died no one cared, no one cared that a thirteen year old was working and leaving her ten year old sister for long hours we had to learn how to defend and look after ourselves." She said with a shrug as she looked back at him. "We had to sell all our books, which Anastasia wasn't happy with me for weeks because I had to sell her favourite fairytale."

"Ouch" replied Bendy quietly as he wiped away some of the ink, showing his eyes again "that explains why you weren't scared when you arrived here." He mused as he stroked his chin in thought.

"Because I had learnt to harden myself, I had to work hard and when I got older I didn't let anyone give me any bullshit." She huffed slightly thinking of the way her and her sister got treated always made her a little mad as they then expected her to be nice to them. "Before I left someone thought that they could impress me with money, I'm pretty sure I got the message through that money doesn't impress me." She said she finally reached the dining room and saw three small creatures at the end of the room.

Bendy simply listened to Cirel, appreciating this vicious protective woman in front of him, she was strong willed and he admired that.

"Hey Boys!" he called once seeing the troublemaking kitchen staff at the end of the room.

They all turned slowly, they all looked pretty deformed one of them had a head that was singing from a fishing wire while the other one had a large mouth on top of his head they all looked at Bendy and the last one had a long neck and a large hole where one eye should have been, and his mouth was constantly open.

"Oh good evening Lord Bendy." One with his head on the end of the fishing wire said cheerily.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Asked the one with the mouth on his head, the middle one being quiet, maybe he couldn't talk his jaw looked like it was broken.

"Well there is I'll think you'll find, your lord and our guest are hungry" Bendy said to them, "so we'd like to have some dinner if ya don't mind."

"And what would you two like for dinner my Lord?" He said as he nudged the one in the middle of the group who was being very quite, a little too quiet for the others liking.

"hmmm thats a good questions, Cirel what would you like?" he said turning to her, waiting for her response.

Henry stayed silent through this but acknowledged the nudge by nudging Tom back slightly.

Cirel looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She never been given a choice about what kind of food she wanted it was always whatever is available.

"Um food?" She said but stated it more as a question. "Whatever is available really." Cirel finally said with a shrug.

"The usual My Lord?" Wally asked he was the youngest as he was only 18 but Tom and Henry took him under their wing when he first entered the mansion.

"Yeah, my usual for myself thanks" Bendy nodded as he walked to the table to sit down.

"I guess I'll have the same as him?" She shrugged as she found herself a chair "as long as it's edible I don't care" she said. Wally nodded his head swinging slowly from side to side.

"Master, may I say you seem different, I can't put my finger on it though" said Henry as he watched Bendy he rarely came down to the dining hall to eat.

"Do I?" said Bendy before he shrugged causing Henry to stare for a moment

"So, the usual for two" he said as the three of them began walking to the kitchen door.

"Come on Henry." Tom said as he grabbed Henry's arm and began to pull him as Wally began to run quickly for the door his head swining like a pendulum.

"Why did you say don't let the ink touch a wound?" She asked as she remembered the strange warning from earlier, it was still bothering her.

"Infections" he said after a short pause "In a word at least... its... difficult to put into words, but I can't get it out once it's in your blood stream" he said to her trying his best to explain it.

Cirel looked down for a moment before looking back up at him.

"So it'll try and consume me from the inside out?" She asked as she pulled a disgusted face at the thought.

"uh... yeah... h-how did you get to that from just that?" he asked, slightly concerned, did she have a wound and the ink had gotten in without her telling him?

"Infections spread if untreated and if it tried to take over my body while not being in it, obviously it's going to do the same when in my body." She said as she looked at him blankly.

"That's still impressive you managed to work the ink out that quickly though" Bendy said to her "way quicker than me" he said quietly but she still heard him.

"Something happened then?" She asked as she placed her chin on her hand.

"yeah" said bendy looking away, for once he was kind of glad the ink was permanently covering his eyes so she didn't see the pain behind them, "it's a sore subject though" admitted bendy

Cirel got the hint and tried to change the subject "so who were you before...this happened?" She asked as she indicated to his Inky body, unsure of how to put the question since she didn't know how he ended up being made of ink, or was it covered in ink? She wasn't so sure.

"Well since I was a lot younger at the time, I was lot like my mother as I wanted to be a" he paused for a moment before embarrassingly saying "a singer."

"You can sing?" She asked as she looked at him with interest, she would've never have guessed that a demon made of ink could or even want to sing.

"Well, I used to be able to. It's been a while" Bendy said, he didn't know why he was nervous, perhaps it was because he was apprehensive of what Cirel would do with this information but for some reason he felt like he could trust her

Cirel nodded slightly well if he was comfortable sharing information like that then it felt right to share the same.

"Mother used to sing to us before we went to bed I've learnt the song I always showed more interest in singing." She admitted.

"Really?" he asked, secretly relieved that she didn't laugh at her. Cirel nodded at that before giving her answer.

"I had to take the role of singing to her after they died" she said as she shrugged softly looking away slightly at the thought of her sister.

"I'm sorry" said bendy respectfully, he should have said it earlier but his bone-idle stubbornness stopped him.

"What you are apologising for, it's not like you killed them." She said as she frowned at him slightly.

"true" Bendy looked to the side and after a pause he said "there is something I want to apologize for though."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Cirel tilted her head and gave him a cautious look as she asked this question, she felt a little confused on where he was taking this.

"I wanted to apologise for how I treated your sister ... I was a right bastard" he admitted to her "I know saying it to you isn't gonna help really but... you deserve something from me"

"Did she put up a fight against you?" She asked as she looked at him square in the eye. Tom and Henry walked out of the kitchen with two steaming bowls and spoons. Wally came out after the two falling in step behind with the drinks.

"Dinner My Lord and Miss." Tom said as he placed Cirel's bowl in front of her.

"Yes, she threw a candelabra at me" he said plainly remembering the dark night sitting alone waiting for Sammy to come back to tell him the intruder was gone, instead the door opened, Sammy never just opened the door, but everything happened so fast Bendy didn't have time to react until he caught the candelabra.

"Here you are master" said Henry, placing the bowl in front of Bendy. Bendy nodded in thanks to Henry to which Henry bowed low and took a few steps away from Bendy.

Cirel chuckled at that "I taught her that she feels threatened or she see's something that scares her she does what she can to get away." Cirel looked at the odd ink creature his mouth on face was stitched shut and the mouth on top of his head opened and closed randomly but still allowed him to speak "thanks."

"Heh, I wondered where she got it from" Bendy replied as he tried and kept failing to pick up the spoon to eat the soup "godammit... bastard... "he muttered to himself

Cirel shrugged with a grin on her face. "What can I say? She had to learn." She said as she picked up her spoon lightly blew onto the bacon soup and then placed it in her mouth. Her eyes screwed shut at the salty taste. She pulled her spoon out of her mouth before saying "what is that?"

"Bacon Soup" said bendy, sighing in frustration at not being able to pick up the spoon with his enlarged hands "It's a bit of a shock at first but once you get used to how salty it is, it's good" Bendy gave up with the spoon and he heard Henry sniggering to himself "Somethin' funny there Henry?" Bendy asked as he side glanced over at Henry.

"N-Nothing my lord" stuttered Henry at the sight of Bendy looking at him "Just a joke I remembered" Henry said a little quickly as he tried to cover up the fact that he was laughing at Bendy no being able to use the spoon.

"Hm, tell me after we've eaten then, I'm up for a joke" said Bendy calling his bluff, he had a feeling he knew what Henry was laughing at.

"Yeah I remember one too." Cirel said quietly as she giggled with Henry she could tell what he was laughing at. She watched him struggle for a moment longer before voicing her question. "Why are you struggling with it?" She asked surely after so many years he knew of a better way to eat. "I've never had bacon it was always too expensive."

Tom ran over as Wally set down the drinks and quickly pulled both Wally and Henry behind him and away from their master he didn't want to be too close if he got angry.

"I was trying to use the spoon for once but" he cut himself off with a sigh. Bendy then lifted up his hands as if inspecting them. "My hands were bad before, literally my fine motor skills with 'em had gone to utter shit, but now they're even worse" Bendy slowly picked up the bowl, more to and keep it steady with his new hands. "This is what I usually do" He said, and he brought the bowl to his lips and downed with the whole piping hot bowl slowly as to not spill any of it but also to enjoy the warmth of the soup going through his body.

"Thanks Tom" whispered Henry who was visibly sweating, trying to think of a pun or a joke or something.

Cirel watched him before sighing and picked up her bowl softly blowing it she began to sip it slowly.

Tom watched the two in wonder he was surprised that Bendy hadn't flipped the table.

"Henry? You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked with a sly smile as he watched the two.

"what'ya thinking Tom" he whispered back Tom then quickly turned to Henry and Wally and began to tell them the idea he had.

"So this'll be the first time you had Bacon?" Bendy asked Cirel as he finished his soup with a satisfied sigh from the warmth the soup gave and placed the bow down on the table.

Cirel put down her bowl she hadn't finished it as it was too hot to drink quickly, she figured Bendy must not feel it burning his throat or tongue to be able to do that.

"Yeah it is, we didn't have that much money even with mother and father around we barely have enough to scrape by now." She said as she looked up at him there was no spite held at the rest of the world for her and her sister's troubles, she had hardened herself to the harsh reality that she lived in.

Bendy looked at her though the ink and smiled, his tail swaying contently he understood her to an extent and surprisingly he felt a form of respect towards her.

"You're one tough gal aren't ya?" he said to her.

"That's what you get I supposed" Cirel said softly as she blushed slightly at the compliment before looking away, finishing her meal. Why was she blushing no one had made her blush before. She pushed herself away from the table ready to get up.

"Heh, nothing's a better teacher then life I guess" he answered as got ready to get up too. "Gotta ask though, what brought your sister out towards my way in the first place?"

"A fashion show it was going to be her big break she's been working so hard for it and got invited which is why I couldn't go." Cirel said as they began to walk to the door.

"My Lord don't forget about the joke." Wally reminded him quickly.

"What makes a demon fall?" Tom asked as they ran to catch up with the two Cirel turned to look at the three before Bendy had a chance to move as Henry grabbed Tom's stretchy arm and pulled it so they could they trip him. The plan worked and even though Bendy tried his best to keep his balance he still fell forward and barrel into Cirel sending them both to the floor with Bendy on top.

"An Angel!" Shouted Wally as he laughed loudly they then all ran as fast as they could out of the room. They got out before either of them could get up.

Bendy managed to catch himself before he ended up squashing her. After a moment he noticed where his face nearly landed and realising this and how close he was to Cirel made him blush for some reason and his heart went all a flutter. He noticed Cirel squirming and blushing slightly as she wiggled to get out from beneath his lanky frame as ink began to drip onto her arms.

S-Sorry for that" he gasped out quietly as he struggled to get back up, being the ink his eyes squinted in pain, he told nobody this but his eyes wasn't the only thing that the ink hurt on a daily basis, his enlarged feet also hurt him when he put too much weight onto them. After a few moments he got back onto his feet and helped up Cirel,

"I guess they made you fall." She said as she tried to change the subject, she said with a small smile.

"Yeah the little bastards" he said the anger growing inside him, someone could've gotten hurt.

"Hey they were having a laugh." She said sternly she didn't want to see someone getting hurt "Come on lets turn in for the night so the two walked out of the dining room and parted ways when they got to Cirel's room they bid each other an akward goodnight before Cirel entered and leaned against the wall.

"Well that was a bit of a wild evening." She sighed to herself before she began to get herself ready for bed.

Henry, Tom and Wally ran down the halls finally stopping to finish their laughing as they hadn't stopped since they left the kitchen.

"Nice one" he said to Tom once he had caught his breath.

Tom grinned back at Henry and Wally as he stopped as they passed a corner.

"We're gonna be in big trouble aren't we, he's going to come after us isn't he?" Wally asked worried what Bendy will do, he slumped against the wall gasping for breath.

"Are you kidding? He's too busy being head over heels for that girl." Tom gasped with a grin.

"Massive, if he goes after us" said Henry then he noticed Tom's pun "Literally hahahaha! Did you see where his head would've gone if he didn't catch himself?"

"yes I did notice." Tom replied as he chuckled more at that.

"Why is that a big deal?" Wally asked a little confused.

"Shall I tell him or should you?" Henry asked Tomas he looked over at him.

"You said when we took him in you would have that talk with him not me." Tom frowned at Henry as he huffed and crossed his arms, stubborn Tom.

"Tell me what?" Wally whined as he huffed what were they on about?

"Fine, Wally, I think we need to have a little talk" he said, leading him into the next room

Wally huffed as he followed Henry. "We're talking now aren't we?" He asked Tom followed them both.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter!**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**so I haven't seen many Beauty and the Beast Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfics so...…..I made one ^^;**

 **Ok I have changed the rating of this fanfic as there is a slight hint of non consensual sexual content,**

 **So I also changed the title as I feel it was a bit well for lack of a better word silly, I think this actually relates to Bendy, Cirel and Joey really well, it originally was called Beauty and the Ink.**

 **I do not own any of the Bendy and the Ink Machine characters or the songs used in this, they just fit Cirel really well I think. I only own Cirel and Anastasia.**

 **And to TheAmazingAuthoress: All I can say is...….** ***Bendy pushes me out of the way over sending me to the floor to look at Grace and the Authoress* Back of the line toots! I know what he's done and what he is going to do you don't! There's a long line, gotta wait your turn *Meli looks up* What he said *Points to Bendy***

 **I also have to thank my best friend as he is role playing this with me, and then I make it flow into a story.**

 **I hope you enjoy where this is going to go.**

 **Please read and review**

* * *

 **What lies within.**

A few days had passed and Cirel had only made a small dent in the cleaning of the library but never the less she continued to clean while Bendy sat and watched her work, she mostly ignored his presence, he didn't talk just sat and watched so it didn't bother her. What Cirel didn't know was that with neither of the two speaking Bendy was starting to grow bored and he was also feeling interested in Cirel, what was she really like?

"Ya know what? I'm bored" he finally announced with a sigh. "Let's play a game while ya work" he suggested as he crossed one leg over the other and placed his chin on his palm tail laying limply beside the chair that he was lounging in.

Cirel glances over at him with a raised eyebrow, what was he up to? Well he hadn't shown her any malice so what's the worst that could happen, and she felt a little curious about why he was covered in ink. So she shrugged, what's the worst that he could say?

"What do you propose?" She asked as she turned away from him once more to continue her cleaning.

"A little gettin' to know ya game" he said "you give me a question and I answer as truthfully as I can, then I ask a question and you answer as truthfully as ya can."

"I'll go first then, how old are you?" She asked as she glanced at him in interest as she placed one of the books away. He wasn't trying to claim her soul or eat her, so this could be fun.

"Wow, don't pussy foot 'round do ya? Lets see" he paused as he thought for a moment "well I was 16? I think ten years ago so that would make me 26 I think" He finally answered with a shrug. "Kinda hard to keep track, how old are you?"

"I'm 21." She said as she sighed softly and began to think of another question. "Whose books are these?"

"Oh, they're my Dad's" he said, "It was his life's work kinda." He sighed himself then asked "Any other family then your sister?"

"Not since our parents died, it's just been us two." Cirel looked down slightly as she said this before quickly hardened her gaze before looking at him. "And you? Any siblings?"

"Nah, only child, so far as I know" he answered back. "Next one" he thought a moment before asking, "Ever been a bookworm?"

Cirel shook her head lightly. "Mother and father used to read to us every night before bed but since they died I haven't even seen another book, until cleaning in here obviously." She explained "any books in here your favourites?" Surely with this vast collection he had to have at least one favourite.

"A few" he admitted his tail began to sway lazily "theres a few about animals that I remember enjoying and a few about Science but I can't remember their names" he thought about the next question, "anyone you like in your village? As in like like?" he asked her, if she could see his eyes and eyebrows he would've waggled them at her.

"Are you kidding?" Cirel asked as she made a face at that question. "all annoying and only caring about gossip and appearances." She huffed as she thought of Joey a frown forming on her face. "Why is this place covered in ink?"

"Wow, you too huh?" he said without thinking "and, it's a long story, but most of that is me but some of that is also ink that never found anyone, so it just ceased" he explained.

Cirel glanced at him but didn't push him to explain. "What do you mean me too?"

"Oh ya know, appearances... wear a mask everyone likes and everyone will like ya... but at the end of the day, that mask is fake and until ya show your true colours... you'll always be fake" he expression turned dark "rich folks are all the same... even dad in the end..."

"Well I don't care for appearances, what you see is what you get and if you don't like it then that's your problem not mine" She huffed slightly "I've never worn a mask and I never will, you haven't asked your question." She reminded him as she climbed the ladder to get to the books on the higher levels.

"Ya know what? you get it!" Bendy exclaimed happily as he pointed at her. "In all this time I've never actually met anyone outside my own staff who agree with me on this... oh and yeah, thoughts on big parties?"

Cirel looked at him in surprise as he shouted before her face turned back to normal. "I haven't been to a party, what are they like?"

"Fuckin' boring, more of the same fake people wait does that count as your question?"

Cirel gave a small chuckled as she came down the ladder after sorting the ones on the top. "Yes, it does, does that count as yours?" She crossed her arms and gave an amused smirk.

"Ah! does that question count as yours?" Bendy exclaimed again feeling like this was really a game, he hadn't had this much fun in ages. "Are we askin' each other the same questions?"

Cirel raised an eyebrow at him "you're such a child and no it doesn't. Do you have eyes?" She asked generally curious and tilting her head to the side.

"Uh yeah, course I do, they're just ya know under the ink" he explained and "yeah yeah, i've heard it before so there" he said as he waved her off before stuck his long black tongue out at her "child enough for ya?"

She moved towards him with a cloth, she had an idea forming in her mind, and she wanted to see his eyes.

"Can't you wipe it off?" She asked. "You're worse than my sister." Cirel huffed with an eye roll.

"It just flows down again, I can't stop it" he said a little sadly "would be nice to one day see properly again."

"Can I try?" She asked as she stopped in front of him. "When you have a little sister to scrub clean because she went jumping in the mud on a rainy day then this is nothing."

Bendy hesitated, he then leaned forward. "Go ahead" he said softly "just, be careful, my eyes are kinda tender."

Cirel was a little surprised that he let her but she leaned forward and began to wipe slowly, she tutted when the cloth got too dirty and quickly snatched up another making her way down to his eyes she slowly and carefully revealed them leaning back and crossing her arms in triumph she gazed at his eyes. His bright sapphire blue eyes. His eyes were bloodshot and still had a bit of ink around them but there was no doubt about it, human eyes and they looked so small on his large head.

Bendy blinked slightly the world looked much brighter without the ink covering them, was it always this bright? "Thanks" he said a little unsure of what to say to her.

Clear brilliant blue met deep sea green and Cirel was surprised at how human they looked. Bendy was a little bit entranced by her green eyes when he could see them clearly, they were like looking out at the sea on a clear day, they had flecks of other greens and blues in them to make them look even more like the waters surface.

"It's nothing." She said causing Bendy to jump slightly, snapping out of his daze and blinked up at Cirel as she went back to her work giving him a quick glance. "It's your turn by the way."

Silence passed as Bendy's mind felt like it had either stopped or turned into a puddle, he couldn't think of anything to ask her. Cirel huffed slightly as she realised she might need to ask her own question to get him to respond.

"Fine, I'll go again." She said she stopped for a moment and gazed at the books they all seemed so foreign to her, big complicated looking words, all she knew was simple fairy tales. "What did your dad do?" Cirel finally asked as she put the book back into its proper place.

Bendy realised what she said and if he could blush he would instead his tail gave a little flick of embarrassment. "Shaddup, you threw me off." He said as he waved one of his back to normal hands in her direction. "I think he was some sort of chemist I know he dabbled a lot with chemicals" he said as he shrugged.

"I threw you off?" She asked with a snort before going back to her work with a slight shake of her head, if you would've told her a month ago that she wouldn't be in the village anymore and instead wondering the halls of a mansion with ink people and a demon then she would've called you crazy.

"Yeah, believe it or not toots I'm not used to people looking me in the eyes" he admitted, he didn't know why he was admitting it really despite the game he was playing with her, it just seemed to be the right thing to do

"I'm used to people trying to intimidate me, I've learnt to not care. it's your turn." She said as she gave him a sideways glance and a amused grin.

"Heh, alright, if you could go anywhere and stay where would ya go?"

Cirel thought for a moment as she examined the book in her hand, she thought back to her sister and when her eyes always sparkled when they look at a map or a book about another country.

"Not sure really, we always dreamed of traveling, I'd like to go to somewhere hot. but I guess wherever Anastasia is happy then I'm happy." She said with a shrug "what about you?"

"Sometimes I do just wanna run as far away from this place but I know i'd miss it besides, the one place I do want to go is, well it's on the coast which is a while away"

"I've never been to the coast before." She said as she looked his way, interested in where he wanted to go.

Bendy's smile softened ever so slightly, it was difficult to display complex emotions when it felt like the grin had been glued to his face, it made it look a bit kinder than usual "Maybe... one day we could all go?"

Cirel looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Wouldn't people be you know scared of you?" She asked as she finished one shelf she sighed slightly and looked up at it. "I haven't even made a dent."

"Ah fuck 'em" he said "If a few people ran away from me, it wouldn't stop me from enjoying myself" he said, then then looked over at her, the ink on his forehead was almost reaching his eyes again, "and that's because you started at the oldest bit, which is the hardest to organise."

Cirel sat down and sighed as she wiped her forehead. She was starting to grow a little tired but she didn't feel like stopping.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly asked as she began to continue to work.

"What do you mean why am I here? I have you here ya dolt" he said a little confused.

"No you idiot, why do you live here?" She asked as she looked at him her eyes showing her curiosity, did he take over this mansion? Was it given to him?

"Because this is my home" he said seriously, "I grew up here, I've made friends here and I won't turn my back on the people that have essentially kept me going."

She looked at him with unreadable eyes. "We're one in the same then nearly." She said with a small shrug and they fell silent once more.

After about twenty minutes Cirel began to hum the tune to the lullaby that her sister still likes her to sing when she feels scared. She didn't mind if Bendy heard her, he possibly didn't know it anyway.

Bendy listened to the song, following the rhythm and eventually he was humming softly along with her he'd heard this song somewhere once, but he couldn't work out where.

As she passed him she muttered the words "step into the open air." She began working on the shelve nearest him still completely oblivious to him humming along.

Without thinking Bendy sang the next lines "How did it come to this? What we tasted we somehow still miss."

Cirel gasped softly and stopped singing as he joined in she whipped around to him staring at him her expression unreadable. "How do you know that song?" She asked, but it was more of a demand for information.

"Hell if I know" he said honestly with a shrug."All I can remember is that someone once sung to me but I can't remember much more than that."

Cirel stayed silent for a moment before she spoke again "mother used it as our lullaby." She said as she put the book, she was holding back onto it's shelf.

"Oooh..." Bendy said, realising what he just did "I'm sorry, I didn't realise"

"What do you want? A medal at how to say sorry? It happened ages ago, they gotten sick, really sick and now their gone." She huffed as she turned back "the song calms me down as well and helps Anastasia get to sleep even now." She explained as she started organising some more books.

Bendy stood there, biting his tongue behind his lips, keeping back the retort he was about to say. After a moment he asked "Know any others?"

Cirel was quiet for a moment before she stopped, she held the book close to herself and sighed softly.

"There was one song, something mother and father would sing to each other." She said as she remembered them dancing around their small living room and laughing while singing.

"Oh really? Do you remember it?" Asked bendy genuinely intrigued, it had been a long time since he was in the mood to sing let alone even have new songs to hear.

"Father always started it." She said before she paused for a moment before she started a little quiet and slow to start "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never fear of drowning and gladly ride the waves of life if you would marry me. No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me If you will promise me your heart And love." She then swallowed her eyes had closed imagining her parents.

Bendy listened to the song she was singing, encapsulated by her voice, he'd never heard this song before but he could hear the emotion in it.

"And love me for eternity my dearest one, my darling dear your mighty words astound me." Her voice slowly began to rise in volume a small tear escaped her closed eyelids. "But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me." She smiled slightly at this part as it was always funny to see her father try and woo her mother getting down on one knee.

Bendy moved a little closer. He hadn't heard a voice like this for years. Yet again his stomach was doing flips as she sung.

Her smile began to soften as memories flooded her mind. "But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry" at this bit she tried not to laugh because her mother would always say "oh, would you?" She took a small breath as the song picked up it's beat. "And I would keep you from all harm! If you would stay beside me." Her father would either be waving his finger in the air or bending her mother backwards bringing her body closer to his to sing it softly in her ear.

The butterflies in Bendy's stomach slowly intensified as she continued to sing. Something occurred to him, was he falling for her? No surely not.

"I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold, I only want you near me" as she sung she stepped forward shaking her head at the line. "I have no use for rings of gold." Her eyes still closed so she didn't see Bendy step closer to her the beat getting a little faster.

Bendy moved ever closer and he wiped the ink from his eyes as best as he could to see her better, the light was shining off her and she seems to move in slow motion as he watched her dance.

Cirel unknowingly moved around Bendy moving to the right with a sway of her hips, she stepped forward and twirled around the room. "To love and kiss to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming though all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me. I'll swim and sail a savage seas, with never a fear of drowning. I'd gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me!" She finished twirling with a sudden stop and raised her arms up. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes and then looked towards Bendy finding him on the other side of the room

He stared at her for a few moments then he finally found words to use to describe what he thought. "That was beautiful."

Cirel didn't know what to say to that. Only Anastasia had heard her sing no one else so it was strange to have someone compliment her for her singing. "Thanks." She finally said.

"You're welcome Cirel" he said, his blue eyes met hers briefly before she turned away, did he see her blush? No, no way would she ever like him.

"Yeah well don't expect me to make a habit of it." She said and began to get back to her work.

"I didn't expect ya to" Bendy barked out a loud laugh and shook his head, this girl was so unpredictable.

* * *

 **Ok so that's it for this chapter!**

 **Please read and review**

 **I hope to see you again in the next chapter.**


	9. AN

**Aurthors note: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a long time and I am extremely sorry for that but something's have cropped up.**

 **One I can't use my tablet as it has a big crack in the LCD display and has effected the whole screen.**

 **And two! Now this is the big one I'm pregnant 7 months exactly, we're having a little girl so I'm a bit excited and nervous as it's mine and my partner's first.**

 **Thanks for reading and I appreciate your patience.**


End file.
